forever chasing you
by Tom T Echidna
Summary: this is a calamity coyoty and little bleeper romance no slash bleepers a girl in this one but calamity has to find that out for himself
1. your a girl?

It was a boring day at Acme Acers Looniversity especially for Calamity Coyote he had been slipping his grades and falling asleep in class so his mentor Wile E Coyote had began teaching him personally, Wile E was after all a genius and couldn't stand the thought of his student slipping past everybody else even Dizzy Devil.  
  
So Wile E had taken Calamity out on a field trip to the desert to were all of his famous scenes had been chasing Roadrunner.  
  
Calamity didn't have a short attention span in fact he had the potential to excel all of the other Tiny Toons its just he had recently been distracted and couldn't focus.  
  
"CALAMITY!" Wile E shouted to get the preteen coyote's attention.  
  
Calamity snapped out of his trance. "What? I'm awake!"  
  
"Then kindly tell me what I just said." Wile E asked in a calm voice.  
  
"Err you were saying how you nearly caught Roadrunner?"  
  
"NO! But good guess. Anyway I was saying how your goal in life is to catch your rival Little Bleeper, student to my nemesis Roadrunner and I wil..." noticing Calamity had nodded off wile he was rambling  
  
Wile E pickled Calamity up by the scruff off his neck so he could make eye contact with him.  
  
"That's why Calamity I have a test for you."  
  
Calamity had a puzzled look on his face when Roadrunner and Little Bleeper sprinted up.  
  
"Your test Calamity is to catch Little Bleeper fail and you are banished from Acme Acers. Succeed and you take Little Bleeper out of the picture and go back into the normal class with the other toons."  
  
"Banished?!?" Calamity started.  
  
"Banished." Wile E said sternly.  
  
Calamity looked at his competition Little Bleeper those delicate long legs the finest figure and the most beautiful eyes he had seen Calamity didn't understand he liked girls but Little Bleeper to him was the most beautiful guy in the world he had been seriously wondering if he was gay the thought never bothered him but when he thought about other guys he never found them attractive at all.  
  
"Bleep." Little Bleeper shouted in Calamity's face and sped off.  
  
"Calamity." Wile E said. Calamity turned back to his mentor. "You have one hour."  
  
Calamity ran as fast as his two legs could carry him.  
  
After a number of false attempts and falling of cliffs he finally had Bleeper in his grasp after swinging from a rope.  
  
Bleeper and Calamity rolled until Calamity smacked into a Cliffside with Bleeper still in his grasp Calamity looked at Bleeper the most beautiful thing in the world to him was right there in his arms he couldn't help himself as he saw bleeper eyes closed and cowering waiting for a bite or scratch but instead to have Calamity press his lips into Bleepers cheek quickly then not able to finish his test let Bleeper go.  
  
Bleeper stood there and stared at him. "Why did you let me go?" she said in a tomboyish voice. "And why did you kiss me?"  
  
"I couldn't hurt you I wouldn't let my self and I... WAIT! You're a girl?"  
  
"You didn't know?" Bleeper asked.  
  
"No every one thinks you're a guy."  
  
Bleeper smirked. "So why did you kiss me?"  
  
Calamity blushed. "Well its just well even if I thought you were a guy, too me you are and always have been the most beautiful thing in the world and letting you go is far better than not being banished form Acme Acers."  
  
Bleeper blushed and gently kissed Calamities nose.  
  
"CALAMITY!" Wile E yelled who hadn't seen this little display of affection. "Times up and you have failed to complete your mission."  
  
Roadrunner ran up and smiled at his pupil.  
  
"Mr Coyote, Calamity did catch me but accidentally let me go."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well according to what you said as long as he catches me with in the hour he goes back to his normal classes and does not get banished and since he caught me he gets to stay."  
  
Wile E looked at Calamity and smiled. "Well Calamity looks like you can stay then."  
  
Calamities face lit up. "Really?" He asked.  
  
"Of course." Wile E replied.  
  
"Thanks bleeper." Calamity said.  
  
Bleeper bleeped and ran off with Roadrunner  
  
"Why did you let your rival win Bleeper?" read on a sign that Roadrunner held up.  
  
Because even is Calamity is my rival he is still my friend and It wouldn't be fair if he was banished and didn't deserve it."  
  
Roadrunner looked at his student suspiciously and held up a sign. "I hope its just friends." It said.  
  
"Of course it is!" Said Bleeper annoyed.  
  
End chapt 1  
  
I have to get this couple out of my system. 


	2. i love you too

That evening Calamity returned to the Looniversity to his dormitory he shared with Furball  
  
"Hey Furball I get to go back to regular classes again."  
  
"What? What did you do? Catch Little Bleeper?" Furball laughed.  
  
"That's exactly what I did." said Calamity having a flashback of her kissing him he quickly returned to reality  
  
"You lie." Furball said.  
  
"Believe what you want all I know is that I get to stay."  
  
"Well anyway we have a big test tomorrow they gave us nine revision sheets to do said Furball."  
  
"I know I done them while you were emptying your bladder."  
  
Furball looked at Calamities papers. "Holy shit your smart."  
  
Calamity just jumped in his bed. "Yeah now it's late I need sleep."  
  
(2o mins later.)  
  
Furball had fallen asleep but Calamity couldn't get Little Bleeper out of his head witch was just as well because he herd a knock at the door he jumped of the bed and answered it but to see Little Bleeper herself.  
  
"Hi Calamity." She whispered not wanting to wake the other toons.  
  
"Hey Bleeper what wrong?"  
  
"Dizzy is snoring... again I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me sleeping on the floor here."  
  
"Of course I don't mind." Said Calamity  
  
"Thanks." Bleeper whisper and kissed his cheek as she walked inside and set her pillow down.  
  
"Goodnight." She said.  
  
"I love you." just seemed to slip out of Calamities mouth realising what he said he put his hand over his mouth.  
  
"I love you too." Bleeper said blushing she formed her right wing into a hand and rested it on Calamity's.  
  
Calamity moved forward as did Bleeper until there lips pressed against each other Calamity use his right arm to pull Bleeper closer to him they kissed wildly and passionately further into the night.  
  
"Good night Calamity." Bleeper said as she fell asleep next to him on his bed.  
  
"Goodnight my Little Bleeper." Calamity whispered into her ear as he to fell asleep. 


	3. please dont tell

Calamity awoke the next day with Little Bleeper still asleep on top of him he lay back and just enjoyed her company until he saw a figure looking down on him.  
  
"Dude I never new you were a fag." Furball said looking at Calamity.  
  
"Ohh shit look Furball it's not what it looks like."  
  
"Are you or are you not sleeping with Bleeper."  
  
All this noise caused Bleeper to wake up."  
  
"Hey Bleeper pal I never new you were a fag."  
  
"What I'm not gay." Bleeper said.  
  
"What hey you're a girl?" Furball said confused.  
  
"Yes I am and I can explain why I spent the night in here."  
  
"You can?" Furball asked.  
  
"Actually ... no I can't."  
  
"Look Furball please don't tell anyone if it gets back to Roadrunner or Wile E we wont exactly be in a good position."  
  
"Hey guys you can trust me after all you never grassed on me when I brought in that beer keg."  
  
"Thanks Furball." Bleeper said I better get back to my dorm I'll see you later Calamity." she said and hugged and kissed him then ran back to her dorm.  
  
"What time is it Furball." Asked Calamity.  
  
"Err half eight I think."  
  
Calamity sighed. "Well we better get to class then."  
  
(20 mins later.)  
  
Every one is in class and Bugs Bunny walks in.  
  
"Hi class today you have your test keep in mind you must pass this to advance to the next level of Looniversity you may start now."  
  
Calamity made short work of his test and in 25 minutes of the hour he finished and put his pencil down and rested his head on the desk and fell asleep  
  
In his dream sequence Calamity is casing Bleeper  
  
"I'm ganna catch you Bleeper." He said.  
  
"Come and get me." Bleeper replied as Calamity grabbed her and pulled her into a hug and started kissing her over and over as she did to him.  
  
"CALAMITY!" Wile e shouted  
  
"Calamity. Calamity." said Furball waking his friend up.  
  
"Huh what?"  
  
"The test is over pal."  
  
Calamity stretched himself. "Bout time." He said.  
  
"Hey cheer up pal we get the rest of the day off."  
  
Walking down the hallway "So what do you wanna do now then?" Calamity asked.  
  
"Well Plucky needs help with a party he's organising."  
  
"Why? He knows it takes him ages to get a party properly finished."  
  
"Its half term Calamity." Furball said. "You know were Plucky's party place is remember."  
  
"Ohh yeah." Calamity said just before an orangey blur sped past them.  
  
Calamity looked at his hand witch had a note in it.  
  
"Calamity." He read. "Please be at the party I'll be waiting for you xxx from your Little Bleeper."  
  
"Whoa Calamity I know someone who's in for a good time." Furball teased elbowing his friend.  
  
Calamity hid the note in his pocket when he saw Plucky running up to them.  
  
"Guys you got to help me please." Plucky said.  
  
"Why what's happened?" Furball asked.  
  
"Not what's happened but what will happen."  
  
"So what will happen?" Calamity asked.  
  
"Shirley has gone crazy she wont leave me alone please do everything in your power to stop the prep please I'm begging ya here."  
  
"Ohh come on it cant be that bad." Furball said.  
  
From the other side of the corridor. "Ohh Plucky were are you my little plucky ducky wucky?"  
  
"Aghhh." Plucky cried hiding behind Calamity and Furball. "please just make sure she says away from me at the party and doesn't try to kill me in my sleep." He said stuffing a 50 dollar bill in each of there hands.  
  
"Deal." Said Furball.  
  
"Fine." Calamity said.  
  
"Now remember our deal." Plucky said running away.  
  
Shirley came running after Plucky.  
  
Calamity obviously doing this before got on his hands and knees and tripped Shirley.  
  
Furball caught her and chloroformed her with a rag.  
  
"Lets take her to Fifi." Said Furball.  
  
(5 mins later.)  
  
"Hi." said Fifi opening her door.  
  
"Hi Fifi." said Furball. "Can you deliver this to Plucky's party?" handing Shirley to Fifi.  
  
"Not again." Fifi sighed. "Ok if you make it up to me."  
  
"What do you want asked Calamity."  
  
"Not you I mean Furball."  
  
"Fine." Said Furball handing her a twenty.  
  
"Ohh Sweety I don't want your money. All I want is a dance at the party."  
  
"Well err ok." Said Furball trying to hide his blush.  
  
"Then it's a deal." Fifi said and kissed Furball.  
  
End chapt 3  
  
What do you think so far? Please review. 


	4. a scrap at the party

Calamity and Furball are walking back from the corridor.  
  
"Where to now?" Furball asked.  
  
"Well we need a beer keg hmm better make that two don't want to seem cheep."  
  
"I suppose not said Furball." opening Babs and Busters room and walked past them tongue wrestling.  
  
"Hi buster we need your karrot juice kegs."  
  
Buster ignored then and pulled the cover over himself and Babs.  
  
"Ok thanks see you at the party." Said Calamity carrying a keg with Furball following caring another.  
  
"Ok now to Dizzy's room." Said Calamity said.  
  
Furball knocked on the door and Dizzy destroyed it in his twister motion. "Hi Dizzy can we use your phone?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" Dizzy said spinning off.  
  
"It's a good thing he's so stupid." Said Calamity.  
  
"Yeah who else would let us call Mars."  
  
"Hello hi Marvin... yeah ...hey could you help us fill these kegs up?"  
  
Marvin Martian teleported next to them and used his ion blaster to fill up there kegs. "That will be 50 dollars."  
  
Calamity and Furball paid Marvin  
  
"Hey could you drop us of at Plucky's?" Asked Furball.  
  
"Of course." Marvin said as he teleported them there.  
  
"Thanks see ya Marvin."  
  
"Anytime doing you guys favours is very profitable said Marvin before he teleported back to Mars."  
  
"Hey Plucky!" Furball yelled to get Plucky's attention.  
  
"Hey what are you guys doing here the party doesn't start for another two hours you have to be the most unfashionable people I know."  
  
"Hey we brought two beer kegs." Said Calamity defensively.  
  
"Great! Ohh well since your hear could you give me a hand with the snack table."  
  
"Sure thing Plucky." said Furball hey whose the DJ going to be this time."  
  
"Gogo volunteered Plucky said poring peanuts into bowls."  
  
(2 hours later.)  
  
"Nine o'clock." Said Plucky. "Why aren't they here already?"  
  
"Maybe they don't want to be unfashionable." Said Furball eating a hand full of chips.  
  
"Hey come on Plucky every ones coming remember your party lasts a whole week." Calamity reminded his friend.  
  
"Yeah." Furball said. "How did you get enough money to accommodate for us all?"  
  
"I have my ways." Replied Plucky.  
  
Dizzy Devil quickly spun through the doors.  
  
"Well that's one." Said Plucky.  
  
Buster and Babs walked in and went straight to the dance floor.  
  
Fifi walked in with a tied up Shirley. "Hi Plucky were do you want this?"  
  
"As far away from me as possible!" Plucky yelled.  
  
Fifi shrugged and threw Shirley in the corner and walked up to Furball. "You owe me a dance cutie."  
  
Furball's body went limp as Fifi grabbed him onto the dance floor.  
  
"Hey way to go Furball!" Plucky said but was hugged from behind by Shirley. "Aghhh get it off."  
  
"Guys we had a deal!" Plucky shouted desperately.  
  
"Don't worry Plucky ill get you out of this." Calamity said but was spun around by Bleeper who hugged Calamity and quickly pressed her lips to his.  
  
Every one stopped dancing and was staring at them Bleeper broke off the kiss and ran up to the microphone.  
  
"Ok I'm going to say this once and I'm not going to say it again I'm a girl ok deal with it!"  
  
"Ohh." every one other then Bleeper, Calamity and Furball said and resumed doing what they were before.  
  
Shirley ran up to Bleeper. "Hey honey you came without makeup I can do your eye lashes."  
  
"Look just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I want to be treated any different than I was before."  
  
"Prep." Bleeper said under her breath.  
  
"What did you say?" Shirley said irritated.  
  
"Forget it." Bleeper said.  
  
"Ohh no you don't you little cross dresser."  
  
"The term is tomboy you freaking obsesser."  
  
"How am I obsessed chicken legs?" Shirley argued.  
  
"Well how about chasing poor Plucky around all day making him so uncomfortable he has to pay people to distract you."  
  
Shirley slapped Bleeper and Calamity ran up to take Bleeper away but Bleeper lunged at Shirley kicking the crap into her until Calamity pulled her of Shirley.  
  
Shirley put her hand in the air for Plucky to help her up.  
  
"Gee Shirley I would but then I don't want to endanger myself by leaving myself open to you trying to sexually attack me just leave me alone!" shouted Plucky  
  
"Ok that's fine screw you all!" Shouted Shirley running out.  
  
"I'm sorry about your party Plucky." Bleeper said.  
  
"Plucky just grabbed her hand/wing and shook it. Thank you ever so much Bleeper I can't believe someone actually got her away from me."  
  
"Err your welcome." Bleeper said.  
  
Fifi came up to Bleeper. "Way to go Bleeper I was wondering if any one would give that prep what she had coming to her."  
  
"Your not bothered that I'm a girl then?"  
  
"Of course not I think its good that you show your individuality so strongly."  
  
"Thanks." Bleeper said.  
  
"So are you and Calamity an item then?"  
  
"Only recently." Bleeper replied. "But what's going on with you and Furball?"  
  
"Well I'm not sure, I like him but I don't think he's really interested."  
  
"Well you never know." Bleeper said.  
  
End chapt 4 


	5. its not fair

I am so sorry I've been calling beeper, bleeper ill change it later  
  
Chapt 5  
  
It was 1: 30 and the toons were getting tired Plucky had crashed out on the sofa Dizzy had passed out after drinking 4 beer kegs, Fifi was talking to Furball, Hampton was finishing off some stuff at the buffet table, Little Beeper had fallen asleep on Calamity's chest who was enjoying her company lying on the sofa.  
  
"CALAMITY! Were are you?" Shouted Wile E barging through the door.  
  
Every one was shocked until Plucky who had woken up walked up to him.  
  
Yawns "Excuse me sir but were is your invite?" Plucky asked.  
  
"Plucky don't make me tell Daffy about you know what."  
  
"Like I said step this way welcome and may I say (waving his hand signalling for Calamity and Beeper to make a run for it.) What an honour it is to have such an educated being at my party."  
  
"Ohh no you don't not this time Plucky." (Spots Calamity with Beeper) "Calamity!" Wile E shouted grabbing him by the scruff of the neck please tell me you are not getting involved with you nemesis."  
  
"Rival." Calamity corrected Wile E.  
  
"I don't care how dare you associate with her."  
  
"But I." Calamity started.  
  
"No Calamity I forbid you to see each other."  
  
Roadrunner runs up behind Beeper and Beeps while holding up a sign saying get back to your dormitory now.  
  
"But why can't I see calamity?" Beeper cried.  
  
Roadrunner held up another sign "now." she read.  
  
Roadrunner and wile e left with their students.  
  
...Shit Plucky said  
  
"I'd better get going and see how Calamity is." Furball said.  
  
"I'll walk with you." Fifi offered. "And I'll check on Beeper."  
  
"Yeah I mean dizzy cant do much can he?" Looking at the sleeping purple fuzz ball.  
  
Bleeper ran away from Roadrunner and ran to her bed crying on her pillow.  
  
"Why are girls the hardest to deal with?" Roadrunner thought to himself.  
  
Calamity at the time was walking with his mentor.  
  
"You must understand Calamity I'm doing this for your own good you must get over this miserable crush."  
  
"Its not a crush." Calamity tried to resin. "I love her."  
  
"Your only 12 years old Calamity. You have no idea what love is."  
  
"I know what I feel!" Calamity shouted back at his mentor with his eyes watering.  
  
Wile e thought it would be best to just leave it.  
  
Calamity slowly walked to his dorm and tried to go to sleep but he just couldn't he was in love and he knew it.  
  
Furball walked into the dorm.  
  
"Hey Calamity are you ok?"  
  
"Do I look ok?" Calamity snapped.  
  
"Sorry stupid question anyway I was thinking you're the smartest kid in the whole of Acme Acers right?"  
  
"So? It doesn't matter."  
  
"You're giving up to easily pal. I'm sure in that disturbingly over active brain you can think of a way to see Beeper and keep out of the poop."  
  
Calamity remained silent.  
  
"Well I'm going to bed now to wake me up if you need to talk about anything."  
  
"Meanwhile in Beepers dorm."  
  
Fifi knocked on the door. "Hey Beeper can I come in? It's me Fifi."  
  
Beeper slowly opened the door.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Fifi asked.  
  
Beeper couldn't hold back as she burst into tears.  
  
Fifi put her arm around her and handed her a tissue Beeper took it and wiped her eyes even if she couldn't stop crying.  
  
"Its not fair though beeper started I need to be with him and now I can't its just not fair as she formed her wings into arms and burred her head in them and cried some more."  
  
"I ne I ne I need him its just not fair."  
  
"Don't worry." Fifi said holding her. "Calamity's smart I'm sure he'll find away to see you without the others finding out."  
  
"I hope so." Said Beeper quietly.  
  
"I wonder what there doing at plucky's place?" Fifi wonderd  
  
At Plucky's...  
  
You're lucky, it's Plucky!  
  
I'm absolutely ducky!  
  
Other shows seem yucky  
  
Now that Plucky's on the air!  
  
I'm wacky, I'm quacky!  
  
He's an ego-maniacy  
  
Hamton plays the lackey  
  
Of this duck extraordinaire!  
  
Who knows the way to close  
  
His endless babbling beak?  
  
Drop an anvil down upon  
  
His feathery physique!  
  
Toast him, roast him  
  
The show will still be most him  
  
It's The Plucky Duck Show  
  
And it's on each week  
  
His antics are frantic  
  
At times he gets romantic  
  
My talent's so gigantic  
  
It'll burst from your TV!  
  
The writers are hackers  
  
The artists all went crackers  
  
The actors are yakkers  
  
But don't complain, it's free  
  
Plucky goes to Acme Loo  
  
To learn to be a star  
  
There're other toonsters at the school  
  
But who cares who they are?  
  
So enjoy, don't be coy  
  
And don't fall for a decoy  
  
It's The Plucky Duck Show  
  
Come and laugh along!  
  
I also wrote this song!  
  
(A/N I love the Plucky duck show theme I just had to squeeze it in.)  
  
(The next day.)  
  
Beeper is opening her locker as Shirley walks up.  
  
"Not with Calamity today chicken legs?" Shirley asked.  
  
"Not now prep." Beeper said gritting her teeth.  
  
"Yeah I herd you were upset since Wile E and Roadrunner took you two away from each other."  
  
"How do you know tha... YOU!  
  
"No body gets away with pissing me off." Shirley said.  
  
"You little bitch!" Beeper shouted charging at her beating the crap into her kicking her face in there was blood all over Beepers shoes until they were broken up my Foghorn Leghorn  
  
"Now what I say what's going on here?"  
  
Shirley looked at him. "She just attacked me."  
  
"And I'm ganna do it again when I get my hands on you, you whore!"  
  
Foghorn looked at Sheryl's face. "ohhhhh boy that is not I say not a pretty sight you had better see the school nurse."  
  
"Now you explain to me what is going on." Foghorn said to Beeper. 


End file.
